


Silky

by disreputabledog



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disreputabledog/pseuds/disreputabledog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold asks John to wear a dress. John kinda likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the sky wears a garment of sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408007) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 



> Couldn't resist.


End file.
